


Endor

by hunters_retreat



Series: The HPOE [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M, happiest place on earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Sam finds a hunt that Dean has trouble believing in.





	Endor

  
  
Their buckles were latched.  The doors closed.  The lights had dimmed.  Sam smiled and looked down as he felt his brother twine their fingers together.  Sam couldn’t contain his excitement.  He looked up at Dean and smiled even wider at the return grin on Dean’s face.  
  
Sam dropped his eyes because it was too much.  He loved his brother, loved that so much of their memories were old movies and pop culture and nothing anyone else could understand but that they shared with a simple look or phrase.  
  
“Ready for a tour of the stars?” Sam asked.  
  
“Endor awaits, Sammy.”


End file.
